My Priest Charming
by ForteXD
Summary: Since she met the monk as a young girl, Sango has dreamed day and night of meeting Miroku again. But, when they are finally reunited...well...let's just say he's not quite the way she remembered him. A romantic comedy!
1. Longlost, But not Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha...or Miroku...or Sango..or Kagome...I'm sure you get the picture!  
  
SUMMARY: Since she met him as a young girl, Sango has dreamed day and night of meeting the monk Miroku again....but when they are finally reunited, well....let's just say he's not ::quite:: the same way she remembered him!   
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This Miroku/Sango idea popped into my head, and made me laugh, so I said to myself, "Self, I think you should write down this story. Give it a clever name and you're all set." So, that's precisely what I did! Miroku and Sango make a fantastic couple, and they're so much fun to write about.  
  
Read and review please!  
  
"My Priest Charming"  
  
CHAPTER 1: Long-lost, But not Forgotten  
  
There he was in her memory, his bright smile still making her heart flutter and his violet eyes twinkling good-naturedly. She remembered him so clearly that their first meeting could have been yesterday. The swish of his robes, the jangle of the rings on his staff and the light shuffling of his sandals on the wooden planks of their home. She still heard them in the back of her mind, and yearned to hear those sounds once more.  
  
But, most of all, she missed his laughter. Deep and warm and comforting like the rays of the sun. And he was so tall. When he'd laughed at her childish whimsy or found the antics of the other villagers amusing, his entire body would shake with mirth, and she would admire his lanky, muscular figure. To her, such a man was like Buddha himself- someone of perfection and beauty, but also of humanity and of humility.  
  
Gods, how she missed him.  
  
Sango heard a faint sizzling, and the smell of something burning lifted to her nostrils. She felt a little disoriented, and whipped her head up to see what had happened.  
  
"Sango! It's burning!"  
  
"AHH!" Suddenly awakened from her stupor, Sango noticed that the pot of food that she was supposed to be watching was now practically in flames, and she panicked as her friend moved expertly to douse the fire with water.  
  
The dish was left steaming and crackling, now a sizzling mass of charcoal, in the pot. Sango sighed, staring down at it regretfully. That's what she got for daydreaming. "Sorry, Kagome....I guess I kind of just drifted off there...." Not that she was a particularly fabulous cook in the first place...but usually she was able to notice before the rice coagulated into a lump of coal.  
  
Kagome sent her an understanding smile, scraping out the remains of the rice and tossing them into the roaring fire. "Don't worry about it, Sango. You've had a long day...."  
  
Sango had the urge to roll her eyes at the comment. It wasn't fatigue that had caused her to drift off. There was still a slight blush painted on her cheeks, too.....and that definitely wasn't from the heat of the fire.  
  
Kagome put down the dish for a moment, glancing at her friend in the silence. "....Are you sure you're alright, Sango? You look kind of flushed..."  
  
....Leave it to Kagome to notice that kind of thing. Kagome hadn't been living in the village for very long- not much longer than half a year, but already she and Sango were bonded almost as close as sisters. She was intelligent and intuitive, and a natural caregiver.  
  
Although not a demon exterminator like the villagers, Kagome was skilled as a priestess, and was very appreciated as a cook in the chief's household. Sango's father had once joked that Kagome must have been sent by the gods as repentance for forcing the family to survive on Sango's cooking.  
  
Sango played with her hair nervously, curling a piece of her short bangs around her index finger. "....Ah....I'm just fine.....it's nothing...."  
  
Kagome's grin spread widely across her face, and Sango dreaded what was about to come as her friend scooted toward her. "So, who is he?" she goaded.  
  
Sango acted as if she was offended by such a preposterous question as she blushed back in agony. "WHAT in the world are you talking about, Kagome?! Who is WHO?!"  
  
Kagome tapped her nose with a knowing smile. "Whatever boy caused you to burn that dinner!" She nodded pointedly at the charred pot.  
  
".....Boy....?" The thought of calling Miroku merely a boy made Sango want to scoff. Oh, he was far more than a boy. Even when she had known him, he was already a man.  
  
She scowled at her friend, who was now giving her a mushy-dopey grin that bordered on idiotic. Sango sighed deeply, and began poking at the ashes of the cooking fire with a stick. Sparks scattered across the floor as the coals cracked deafeningly. "It's nothing, Kagome! It's just a long- lost memory, and there's no use talking about it!"  
  
Kagome noticed the hurt that welled into Sango's voice as she spoke, and decided to drop the subject. Who knew that Sango had a mystery man? –Oh well,-- she thought. –I'm sure I'll find out who he is eventually...--  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Miroku sighed deeply in satisfaction, smiling to himself.  
  
A day of hard work completed once again. Yes, doing the priestly duty certainly was wholesome and all, but sometimes a man just had to use other measures to get by in life. Cheating, stealing, lying......all so underrated....  
  
He laced his long fingers together, holding them behind his head of tousled dark hair, and relaxed into his soft futon. So what if he had made that tiny white lie in order to get this room? He was a priest after all, wasn't he? He did have a sixth sense for evil energy.....and he did have the power to seal up evil demons.....So half of what he had told the owner of the estate was entirely the truth.  
  
.....The other half.....well, that was a tiny lie he liked to tell people. Sure, there weren't really any evil spirits looming over their mansions....but they didn't need to know that, did they? A few seals here, a couple ritualistic chants over there, and everything was settled. With a nice meal and a comfortable bed in the deal to boot. Everyone was happy.  
  
He had first been drawn to the expansive estate, not because of the promise of a place to sleep, but because of his lecherous hand. Boy, did it just itch when he had trekked by the mansion. The courtier's daughter, even from afar, was graceful and ladylike, and Miroku had found it necessary to use his excuses to weasel his way into her company.  
  
What lovely ladies, the girls of this mansion. So hospitable and friendly. Maybe not so friendly towards his advances, but they still were a sight for sore eyes.  
  
Miroku hummed a little tune to himself.  
  
Life was good.  
  
Things could have been better, though. For example, those pesky enemies of his who disapproved of his scamming ways....So many of them let their egos get the best of them, so they decided to track Miroku down to beat sense into him. Not that they ever succeeded, of course, but it got annoying after while to have to fend them off on a daily basis. This meant he would most likely have to leave his new abode at the break of dawn. He couldn't afford to put the count's daughter in danger.  
  
He sighed irritably, just thinking about it. Some people would just never learn. Once you got your belongings and your dignity conned away by Miroku, you never got them back....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The sharp clang of the hammer rang out in the enclosed room, causing the hard surface to hiss at every hit. Sango set the hammer down for a moment, wiping the thin film of sweat off her brow with the back of her sleeve, and blowing out a gust of air to move her short bangs that were sticking to her forehead.  
  
Her hiraikotsu lay across the fire, its bone surface heated and glowing red from the flames. It had been broken in half by yesterday's demon extermination. When she had launched the oversized boomerang at the huge insect-like demon, it had caused damage, but had also snapped in two in the process. Her weapon was like her old friend and therefore, needed close attention. Sango was currently welding it back in place with the bone materials in the village workshop, shaping her work skillfully with the long iron hammer.  
  
Clang. Clang. Hammer. Clang. Clatter. Scream.  
  
....Scream?  
  
Sango growled teasingly at her little brother, who was having trouble containing his laughter. She regretted now that she had trained him how to sneak up on demons without making a single noise. He had become far too good at it!  
  
"Kohaku!" she threw down the hammer. Sango gave Kohaku a mock-stern look, placing her hands on her hips. In one swift movement, she had pulled him into her lap, ruffling his hair violently. "Haven't I told you before not to use that on people?"  
  
His round, freckled cheeks were pierced in a wide smile as he giggled. She tickled him and he struggled wildly, his childish laughter increasing by the moment. He finally apologized loudly, and she let him loose, both of their cheeks flushed with laughter.  
  
"Sorry, sis!" He laughed, panting he sat cross-legged against the opposite wall of the workshop. "I just couldn't help it!"  
  
She smiled over at him, and lovingly watched him play with Kirara, Sango's pet demon cat. He had grown up so much, almost overnight. He still had his baby face and delicate features, but his limbs were growing stronger, and he was now moving with the grace of a hunter. At eleven, he would soon be allowed to join the ranks of demon exterminators. He was already so skillful with his chain-and-sickle and with the sword, that Sango was sure it wouldn't be long before he surpassed her in ability.  
  
"....have you been practicing today?" She asked lightly, turning back to finish fixing her boomerang.  
  
Kohaku pulled his knees up to his chest, watching the two-tailed cat under his hand as she rolled around playfully. "Of course I have! I was out practicing in the field all morning."  
  
"You're getting so strong, Kohaku. You'll be going out there, too, you know."  
  
Kohaku was thoughtful. "I know. I'm training hard so I can make you and Dad proud."  
  
Sango smiled quietly, eyeing the melting cracks on the bone beneath her. Kohaku rolled to his feet gracefully, and joined her over the fire to inspect hiraikotsu. "So, what happened to her, sis? That's a pretty nasty break!"  
  
"A demon with real tough armor came into contact with her, but she'll be as good as new once she cools!" Sango dealt the final blow, and then deftly handled it with the large tongs, immersing it deep into the vat of cooling liquid in the center of the room.  
  
Once she was done, she removed the apron around her waist. "So, why did you come in here in the first place?"  
  
Kohaku perked up. "Oh! Yeah! Dad said there's a guest at home that he would like you to meet, and he sent me to tell you to get over there once you were finished."  
  
Sango ruffled Kohaku's hair again, and shook out her cramped limbs.  
  
"Well, let's go then..." She gave Kirara a light pat as the tiny cat leapt onto her shoulder, mewing as if in response to Sango.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome looked up as Sango and Kohaku entered their home, already poised over a tea set next to the cooking fire.  
  
"There you are!" She leaned forward to place the small porcelain cups in order on the tray, arranging the hot pot of steaming liquid. "Your father has been waiting a while for you to show up. There's-"  
  
"-someone he wants me to see? Kohaku came to tell me. Are they in the back room?"  
  
"....they are." Kagome responded, distractedly, pursing her lips as she placed the finishing touches on her tray. –What a show-off—Sango thought, ruefully, as she watched her friend work.  
  
"I think maybe you should bring the tea in, since you are the lady of the house!" Kagome grinned deviously at Sango.  
  
Sango groaned. What was she getting at with that smile, anyway? Kagome knew she was horrid with tea- almost as bad as she was with rice. Of course, only the gods knew why she could deliver a series of snapping kicks in mid- air or hoist a 60-pound bone boomerang with ease, but couldn't balance a tray of teacups without hurting her pride.  
  
Sighing loudly, Sango carefully picked up the tray. She moved with small steps, not because they were ladylike, but because she knew no other way of keeping the hot liquid from flying across the room.  
  
As she tentatively shuffled closer to her father's room, she heard her father's deep voice booming, followed by the chuckling of a younger man. She was a little relieved to note that the important guest wasn't an ancient priest or daimyo, because she loathed having to pretend that she was a traditional lady of the house, and not a woman trained in combat.  
  
Balancing the tray on one arm, she reached to push the bamboo covering of the door aside.  
  
When she laid her eyes upon the visitor, Sango blanched.  
  
At this moment, the teacups were very much in danger of falling, as her body wavered slightly.  
  
It was him.  
  
Her dear monk had come back to her.  
  
Please Review! Thanks! 


	2. The Angry Dog

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story, though- am I keeping everyone in character? Have any ideas for romantic/silly moments? Read and review please!  
  
"My Priest Charming"  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Angry Dog  
  
Sango was blushing madly, was sure she was beet red. Forget the falling teacups- she had almost tumbled headlong into a very handsome monk's lap! Here he was- the man she had been waiting for, for the last five years, and she wasn't even prepared to serve him tea properly.  
  
Somehow, though, in her surprise, she still managed to regain her balance, her head spinning slightly.  
  
When she checked the looks on their faces, she realized that both her father and Miroku were giving her strange looks. Plastering a smile on her face, she set the tea down between them, her hands still shaking a little as she placed the cups in front of them. She silently made a mental note to kill Kagome straight after this meeting.  
  
"F-forgive me....." she said, quietly.  
  
Fortunately, Miroku just shot her a very formal and respectful smile, bowing kindly to her. "I see you've grown much since our last meeting, Lady Sango. I am honored to be in the company of the taiji-ya once more."  
  
Her mouth formed a small, shy smile and the redness in her cheeks resurfaced as he smiled at her. Tensing her fingers, she carefully poured the boiling tea into the monk's cup. –Ooooh Sango, don't screw up. Don't spill the tea--. She could just imagine what it would be like if, instead of Miroku being pleased at her dignity and grace, that he would leave again because he didn't want his hand further burned by hot tea.  
  
She let out an inaudible sigh of relief as the tea reached the brim without spilling over or splashing, and then turned to delicately fill up her father's cup. Sango sat back on her heels, folding her hands in her lap. She watched silently in the way he moved- so practiced, nearly perfect.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A short time later, the friendly meeting between Miroku and the chief of the village was done, and the priest rose to his feet to leave the house.  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay with us, Houshi-sama?" Sango's father suggested, standing also, in courtesy.  
  
Miroku smiled politely. –There's no use in taking advantage of the cleverest of the village..—he considered to himself. "Thank you kindly for the offer, but I'm sure I'll find the inn down the road sufficient for tonight. Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed to both Sango and her father, and then, pulling his priest's staff upright, moved to leave their dwelling.  
  
Sango's father bowed back, watching him leave.  
  
Sango stood motionless for a few seconds, watching the man leave, and not knowing what she should do. If he walked out of that door right now, perhaps he would never come back again! Not even saying a word to her father, she pushed her way through the bamboo curtain that hung over the door, and followed the monk.  
  
He had just stepped out of the front room, when she found him. "Houshi- sama!" she called, quickly.  
  
He stopped, and turned to face her in the doorway. She drew in a small breath. His dark robes and hair were framed by the red and pink hue of the sunset outside, and it caused him to have an almost ethereal glow. His chiseled face and dark eyes shone a deep smile to her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Sango...?" He raised the question lightly.  
  
She was suddenly angry at herself for being so forward. Now he was staring back at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Ah....I was......" she suddenly found the fire next to her very fascinating. "....Do you remember when you told me.....when you told me that you would come back to stay with us.....?"  
  
Miroku smiled warmly at her. "I do."  
  
Sango dug her fists into the fabric of her kimono, meeting his violet eyes. "...did you mean it....?"  
  
She could hear a light chuckling from his chest. He was laughing at her, but not in a way that made her feel any more embarrassed. "...I am here right now, am I not?"  
  
She nodded quietly.  
  
He thought for a moment, his eyes glittering at her. –Is the fearless Sango blushing because of me? She certainly has changed a lot.—  
  
"Miss Sango, you have grown quite pretty since we last met....how old are you now?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Seventeen...." He said the word thoughtfully, almost as if it had been a proposition to him. Suddenly, outside of the house, there came a loud clatter, and he snapped to full attention.  
  
–He couldn't have found me here, could he?—. The monk leaned out the front door, looking wildly down the road between the villagers' houses. Nothing was there. He blew out a relieved sigh.  
  
Sango looked slightly concerned. "Is something wrong, Houshi-sama?"  
  
He turned back to her, the wide smile back on his face again. "Everything is just fine, Miss Sango. Nothing to worry about....I think I should be going, now, and leave your family in peace. I'm sure I'll see you again quite soon!" He waved quickly, and then moved out into the street.  
  
Sango waved back, watching his back as he left. She was sure he looked a little worried as he walked, but she shook it off. The thing that mattered most was that he had called her pretty....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"ONE!.....TWO!.....Higher!....Faster! Push it, Kohaku! Push it!" The ceramic circles shattered and sprayed out one by one into millions of shards, as the sharp sickle came in contact with them. Clatter after deafening clatter, Sango coached her younger brother with the persistence of a drill sergeant.  
  
The young boy had sweat running down his jaw, and soaking the front of his short kimono. He grunted with the effort of seizing back the heavy iron and slamming it back with perfect aim to hit every single circle. His wiry muscles and his quick mind were used to the training though, and he sped up to hit the last three.  
  
When the last pieces of ceramic fell onto the plot of grass, Kohaku mopped the sweat off his face and walked over to where his older sister stood. "How was that?"  
  
She smiled down at him. "That was good. You've improved since last week!"  
  
Kohaku beamed under the praise.  
  
"You want to try it again, and see how fast you can go the second time around?"  
  
He groaned good-naturedly, but nodded his compliance. Sango trotted lightly to place new cups on the standing wooden posts that the exterminators used for their weapon practice. Twenty posts in total, and, when all were filled up, she ran back to stand behind Kohaku.  
  
Almost immediately, he began moving at the targets, his chain swooping through the air, and causing his weapon to hit with deadly accuracy.  
  
In the midst of the smashing glass, Sango's sensitive ears picked up unusual sounds from the village across the field.  
  
"Kohaku, stop." Almost as suddenly as he had begun, Kohaku lowered his weapon, and turned his focus towards her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She listened for a moment, some loud noises and voices floating down the hill. "Something's going on up there. We should go check it out."  
  
In a demon exterminator's village, there was always risk. No matter how cheerful the people remained, everyone was always on guard and had their senses attuned to anything unusual. Who knew when the demons might take revenge on them, or some unknown enemy would decide to attack. The fact that their village was hidden on an isolated mountaintop made the disturbance even more alarming.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The monk was cornered. Cornered like the damn rodent that he was!  
  
"So, Miroku.....thought you could get away from me, eh?" the eyes of Miroku's captor flashed in amusement. He pushed the edge of his wide blade deeper into the flesh of the monk's throat, grinning in deep satisfaction. "What an idiot!"  
  
Sango and Kohaku were ready with their weapons, standing a few feet behind the scene where a small crowd of onlookers had gathered. Why in the world was this vicious-looking creature cornering a peace-loving Buddhist monk? No matter what the answer was, Sango wasn't ready to let Miroku go down without a fight.  
  
The demon stood with his feet planted widely apart, his chest thrown forward proudly, waiting for Miroku to speak. The monk looked up at the demon, his dark eyes clouded with something- fear, rage, humiliation- Sango couldn't tell, but was worried for him.  
  
And, suddenly, Miroku moved to take action. Calmly, he sat up, and batted the end of the sword away from him. Carefully, he picked his body off the ground and dusted the dirt off his robes. Leaning down to pick up his staff, he met the demon's eyes with a devious grin. "You look like a ruffled dog, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha growled fiercely, his dark brows lowered over his eyes. "I'm not a fucking dog, Miroku!" he yelled, shoving the monk back a few feet. "I came to get back what you stole from me!"  
  
Sango watched in a mix of surprise and horror as Miroku recovered his balance easily, and then, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, swung the end of his staff to smack his opponent square in the face. Inuyasha spluttered at the hit, and then, all at once, the two men were swinging and blocking their weapons with all their force, pushing back and forth in the middle of the crowded street. Bloodcurdling yells of frustration split the air, and the clanging of sharp metal rang from both weapons.  
  
Adrenaline pulsing through her veins long ago, Sango rushed forward into the fray, effectively stalling the fight by shoving hiraikotsu in between the men. Yes, nothing stopped a fight quite like a 6-foot bone boomerang. The two still scuffled on either side, muffled insults flying out. Sango shot each a venomous glare, shutting them down almost immediately.  
  
"Although this is a taiji-ya's village, we do not promote fighting as a means of solving problems." The two drew back, astounded at Sango's even, no-nonsense tone. Growing up as the daughter of the chief had certainly taught her a few pointers on breaking up scuffles.  
  
Sango snapped her eyes to burn into Inuyasha's, leveling him quickly. "Why have you disrupted the peace of our village?"  
  
Inuyasha looked somewhat ashamed, now noticing the ruckus they had caused. "Er....Well, it was the damn monk's fault- I followed him here to get back what he took from me!" He raised a clawed finger to accuse Miroku, who raised his hands in a gesture of innocence.  
  
Sango fumed at the tall man and demon, yanking her boomerang back to rest over her back. "Now," she continued, forcefully. "You two will come inside, and discuss this problem like civilized people." Turning delicately on her heel, she marched towards her home, the two men dragging behind her like shamed little boys.  
  
Kagome and Kohaku shared an amused glance, proud as always of Sango's show of power. No matter who was involved, Sango never would stand for violence inside the village. The two fell in line to follow Sango back home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome rolled out her kit of medicines and bandages with practiced ease, deftly picking up three different sizes of bandages, and the correct kinds of salves.  
  
Inuyasha watched her quick fingers with interest. "So....does this kind of thing happen often...?" He winced and almost growled as her cold fingers lightly rolled over his bruised flesh.  
  
The pretty girl smirked as she placed a small bandage on a cut over his eyes. "These people deal in the trade of death. Of course this kind of thing happens often! Plus, I always have the little kids to deal with. Scraped knees and all. You get pretty good at it fast..."  
  
He nodded quietly, trying to keep an unaffected face under the stickling pain of the tiny wounds.  
  
Miroku was on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall with a rag soaked in cool water held up to his black eye. Sango wasn't tending his wounds, but was sitting in front of the fire, thinking. What had happened out there? Miroku had attacked like a trained fighter, and was already showing a roughness around the edges that she hadn't remembered. Perhaps he had always been that way...?  
  
"So," she began, thoughtfully. "It seems you two have met before?"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed loudly.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "We happen to know each other quite well, the dog and I."  
  
Inuyasha growled menacingly. "....not a dog...." He grumbled. He whipped around to face the dark-haired monk, his nostrils flaring. "We were like partners! Then that damn sneaky monk stole my money from me in the night and ran off with it!"  
  
Sango looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Miroku, her face twisted in disbelief. "Houshi-sama?! You stole his money?"  
  
Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Oh, it was there for the taking...he wasn't even GUARDING it, and so, I just did what any person with some amount of wit might have done...."  
  
Both Kagome and Sango glared at the monk. "A person with....wit?!"  
  
He sighed. "All right, I admit, it was kind of a low thing to do..." He reached deep into the sleeves of his purple and black robes, retrieving a small wallet of coins. With a flick of his wrist, he threw it at Inuyasha's face where it connected with a particularly tender bruise.  
  
Inuyasha spluttered a string of unrepeatable words, shoving the bag of coins into the folds of his red kimono while glaring back at the monk.  
  
Miroku sighed, as if he missed the money already. "Either way, it wasn't as if it was your money in the first place! We stole it from that mansion..."  
  
The room might have exploded. Sango was up on her haunches, her eyes shooting daggers at the monk. "You STOLE that money from others?! I thought you lived under the teachings of Buddha?"  
  
Miroku looked a bit more than scared at her change in temper. It was if her eyes were on fire. "Er....Sango.....You see, when you're a monk, you don't really get much money....."  
  
Sango sat back on her heels, blowing out steam. "Monks shouldn't worry themselves so much over material goods..." She grumbled. At this point, her image of a humble monk was pretty much up in flames.  
  
Miroku looked regretfully at her, but didn't dare try to press further.  
  
He leaned his head back against the firm wall, fingering the blood that he felt on his lip. "Inuyasha, I forgot how hard you punch. So...how'd you track me down anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted, looking rather proud of himself. "You forget I'm an expert tracker...." He pointed to his nose. "I can find anyone with my sense of smell....teach stupid pervert monks like you that you can't steal from Inuyasha and expect not to feel the consequences."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and grinned widely. Inuyasha was so entertaining.  
  
".....Dog....."  
  
A/N: Did you like that? Should I develop the Inuyasha/Kagome relationship too, or should I just focus on Miroku and Sango? I'd like to hear your feedback, so review please! 


	3. Priest, Shmiest

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: WOW! You guys are so cool. So many reviews, only for two chapters! I feel so proud. Well..I'm glad you all are enjoying this. Sango and Miroku are so fun...especially Miroku. His scenes are a joy to write. Well, hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!  
  
"My Priest Charming"  
  
Chapter 3: Priest, Schmiest!  
  
Miroku relished the light breeze that permeated the field beyond the taiji-ya village. It gave him a sweet sense of peace that he rarely got when he was traveling alone, or say, with someone as un-peaceful Inuyasha. Maybe it was the fact that he was surrounded by hospitality and trust, or just the fact that he didn't have the urge to steal or lie to anyone here.  
  
His sandals made imprints in the soft ground as he moved down the grassy hill, his sights set on the training grounds where Sango and her brother were working. Miroku smiled to himself. They were quite a pair. Sango was a tough coach, and Kohaku was a driven individual. He admired the boy, so young, in his speed and accuracy with the exterminating weapons.  
  
He was now moving closer to them, but the two didn't notice him approaching, they were so engaged in the clatter of the ceramic pots that were used universally for training. Miroku looked down at his feet, noticing a stray pot buried in the thick grass. Cradling it lightly between his fingers, he carried it to where Sango stood.  
  
"I believe this is yours!" He stood right next to her, and Sango almost jumped a mile in surprise.  
  
She turned around, and then saw who had spooked her. "Oh, it's you...."  
  
Miroku cringed inwardly. So she was still made at him, then....He had hoped that she wouldn't be too upset that he had done some less-than-priestly acts of late, but, it couldn't be helped.  
  
Miroku shrugged it off, letting a boyish grin warm his face, hoping to change her attitude through his renown charm. "You're obviously a good trainer, Sango. Will Kohaku be fighting with the other taiji-ya soon?"  
  
She turned away from him again, the curtness from the night before returning to her voice. "He'll be going out on our next call."  
  
Miroku sighed out a very long sigh, not enjoying being under Sango's bad graces. He was silent for a while, watching the way her face, that had been so happy to see him just days before, was now graven. Another idea sparked in his brain.  
  
"May I say that you are looking especially beautiful today, Sango!"  
  
Sadly, this just seemed to make Sango angered even further, and her faced turned a little red as she wheeled on him. "Quit with the lies, houshi- sama! Do you think I'm stupid? Why would I believe your little compliments when you lied about almost everything else so far? The only reason you're staying here is because you don't want anybody chasing after you, right? You need our protection!" She was fuming, and Miroku resisted the intuition that told him to run for his life.  
  
His eyes twinkled brightly. "Sango, don't be silly! I am here because I enjoy the company of the taiji-ya." His smile widened to winning proportions and his eyes lowered to pierce into hers. "...All of them."  
  
She stared back at him, stonily, but it seemed that she had trouble yelling at him any further.  
  
"Please stop distracting...us......from training." She avoided his eyes as she awkwardly snatched the small pot from Miroku's open hands, and then turned on her heel huffily to go converse with Kohaku.  
  
Miroku chuckled to himself, watching her clutch the stone pot in her fingers, as she praised Kohaku once again.  
  
The wind ruffled his bangs softly, and he sighed deeply.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sango leveled the rice in her chopsticks, bringing it swiftly from bowl to mouth with a practiced ease. With her legs curled delicately beneath her, she watched the scene before her with content. The exterminators had gathered for a feast in celebration of the coming spring, and the firelight danced in merry circles along the hems of kimonos and the rosy faces of the men who drank sake. It was always a relief to have a carefree night.  
  
Kagome sat beside Sango, enjoying her food with a smile on her face.  
  
Sango, suddenly struck with a thought, turned to her friend. "So, where's Inuyasha, tonight? Did he decide not to come?" She asked casually, concealing a smile.  
  
Kagome looked sharply at her, her smile faltering just slightly. Sango chuckled to herself. The girl and half-demon had certainly been spending a lot of time together, and she never missed an opportunity to prod Kagome about it.  
  
Kagome huffed a little, becoming increasingly interested in the salted fish on her plate. "I don't know where he is. Why should I? ...Anyway, he doesn't like crowds!" She looked a little disappointed.  
  
Sango smiled inwardly.  
  
"Speaking of which...." Kagome spoke with a teasing edge to her voice, and Sango craned her neck to see what she was talking about.  
  
Miroku seemed like he was having a wonderful time, as Sango soon noticed. Sitting cross-legged at the far end of the room, he was conversing lightly with a group of women who were obviously enjoying the handsome monk's company. She watched intently as he took a long sip from his sake cup, then said something witty that sent the girls into gales of laughter. He flashed them that same smile he had given her that morning. She knew she was right in assuming that it hadn't been special.  
  
Sango noticed his behavior as he unabashedly would put his hands around the girls' shoulders, or make teasing passes, basking in their giggles. A heated blush rose on her cheeks and in her ears. She felt something well up in her stomach, though she couldn't quite pinpoint it.  
  
Kagome, drawn too to watch the spectacle, also kept a close eye on the woman beside her. Realization was dawning on her fast, as she assessed the situation. No matter how much Sango tried to hide it, it was obvious that she was infatuated with the priest.  
  
"...He's quite the lady-killer isn't he?" Kagome took an innocent sip of hot tea, purposefully ignoring Sango's glare. Talk about prodding.  
  
"He's disgraceful!" Sango's blush spread further as she watched Miroku grip both hands of one of the younger girls within his, winking at her with a stylish ease. Suddenly, not able to take it anymore, Sango set her chopsticks down with a clatter, rising to her feet. "I'm going to get some fresh air!"  
  
Leaving Kagome, who had a wry look on her face, Sango stormed through the bamboo curtain of the large room.  
  
A pair of dark violet eyes followed her out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The candlelight played lightly across Miroku's body, as he gently tugged off his dark priests' robes to reveal his lighter kimono for sleeping. Pulling out the leather tie in his hair, he shook out the short mass of dark strands. He peered over to the other side of the room, and saw Inuyasha already sprawled out across his own futon.  
  
"So, Inuyasha," he began, lightly, seeing that his partner's golden eyes were still wide open. "Where were you tonight?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted. "Not eating dinner with perverts. I prefer to spend my dinners alone, thank you."  
  
"Ah....I'd almost forgotten your antisocial nature." Miroku commented, dryly. "You should have come, though. The food was delectable....the women even more so." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"....I'm assuming for once that means you didn't get slapped?"  
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "No, not necessarily. But, 'tis worth the pain!" He smiled down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't respond, rolling over to face the opposite wall so he didn't have to listen to the monk's foolish antics anymore.  
  
But, the monk wasn't quite done. He sighed to himself, watching the flicker of the candle beside his bed, not yet ready to extinguish the light. "Though, I wonder. Miss Sango didn't join me at dinner. In fact, she left early....she seemed to be angry about something..."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, groaning loudly. "She must have been driven off by your infamous wandering hand, just like every other woman with intelligence. Now, would you please stop yapping, and let me get some rest?"  
  
Miroku killed the flame with his thumb and forefinger, the wick still trailing a thin line of smoke to the ceiling. He rolled back the blanket of his own futon, and slipped in, making his head comfortable on the small pillow. Not yet able to close his eyes, Miroku watched the moonlit wooden panels above his head for a few minutes.  
  
"....Inuyasha...?" He spoke out into the silence of the room. Inuyasha didn't respond, but Miroku knew well enough that he was fully awake and alert.  
  
"....Don't you think that Sango has become very beautiful?"  
  
Miroku could hear the exasperation in his friend's voice. "Yeah, now you've got another piece of ass to grope! If you get murdered in the process, I won't mourn the loss. Now leave me the hell alone, monk!"  
  
Miroku sighed as he relaxed into the bed beneath him.  
  
Some people just weren't great conversationalists, and Inuyasha was definitely their king.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sango tightened the wide, pink guard around her lower torso, pulling fast the dangling ties. Slipping her long, dark locks into a high ponytail, checking to make sure all her special pouches and hidden weapons were securely tucked into her uniform, she stepped out into the dimly-lit foyer of their house. There she saw her younger brother, who was also decked out in full exterminator's dress. This would be his first extermination.  
  
He was trying to hide the fear and nerves spreading in his body, she noticed. She smiled to herself. Even if he looked slightly uncomfortable in the green, fitted uniform, he carried it off magnificently- as if he had always been destined to be among the ranks of the taiji-ya.  
  
"Are you ready?" She didn't ruffle his hair, though, seeing as how he tried defiantly to hold his chin up high. She had to remind herself that, one day soon, he would be a teenager.  
  
Kohaku nodded. "I....think so..."  
  
The exited the house together, Sango hefting hiraikotsu on her shoulder, Kohaku wrapping the chain of his sickle around his forearm. Outside, their father stood waiting for them, looking like his normal dignified self. He looked slightly as if he wanted to give his young son a hug, but, like Sango, decided against it.  
  
In the early-morning mist of the village, the ranks of about twenty or so men were gathering in the road behind them. They had been called to perform a dangerous extermination at a nearby mansion. Each man held to their own weapon tight, as they kissed their wives and small children goodbye. It was an unspoken truth that missions were deadly. The large unseemly gashes and rips in every man's uniform attested to this. The wives sewed up the rips and treated the wounds, and were there to kiss their husbands goodbye every time.  
  
Sango crooked her elbow around Kohaku's neck for a moment, sending him a reassuring smile. His smile wavered slightly, but he held strong. She looked up once again, and saw Kagome walking towards them to say farewell. And, behind him, there he was.  
  
Miroku waved to her, casually, looking a little ruffled and sleepy from waking up before sunrise. She let Kagome give her a welcomed hug, purposefully ignoring the approaching monk.  
  
As he joined them, Sango worked to keep the dry composure on her face. "You didn't have to wake up for me, you know!"  
  
Miroku smiled droopily. "I know."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "So, then- why did you?"  
  
He shrugged sheepishly. "I thought you might want a little good luck!"  
  
She huffed, seeing that the men were moving out, took it as an open opportunity for escaping the situation. –Why am I being so mean to him? He's just being nice...— She blushed profusely, tugging at the boomerang.  
  
She looked furtively over her shoulder, and saw him still staring at her, with a smile on his face.  
  
Sango quickly turned to face the front, marching faster than needed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It had been nearly four days later.  
  
And they hadn't returned yet. Not a word, not a signal. The wives were becoming restless, and a low hush hung over the village. Normally, a day without the men was normal. Even two. But no extermination was usually large enough that three days would not be enough. And, either way, they should have sent word.  
  
Kagome waited patiently ever hour for her surrogate family to return, also noticing the way that all the other women glanced out their windows by the minute, to look to the village gate. Some would work hesitantly on their porch, using laundry or their sewing as an excuse to be closer to the road.  
  
Even Miroku was showing a small bit of nervousness.  
  
He ritually stopped by the house of the chief, to greet Kagome and to inquire about the exterminators, and if they had returned yet. If the situation had been kinder, his worry might have made her giggle. Especially considering that the bell at the gate would be rung at their return. He would know, regardless of Kagome, whether they had returned or not.  
  
On the fourth day, things changed. The women got together and decided to send out an envoy of the remaining taiji-ya to bring the men back. There was no way that the village would wait any longer. They would have to find out if something had happened.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome had too relegated herself to the front porch. She morosely picked at the kimono she had been sewing, having no heart to embroider intricately. She felt suffocated in the atmosphere around her. Even the children were quiet, sensing the foreboding hanging in the air.  
  
Inuyasha sat beside her, leaning up against the wooden panels of the way. He drummed his clawed fingers rhythmically on the wood, a perplexed look on his face. It was too quiet for him, and Kagome, normally so vibrant and cheery, was giving him the creeps.  
  
A sour look on his face, he sniffed the air, lazily hoping he might catch some scent. His face screwed up darkly, as he took a deeper breath of the breeze blowing by them.  
  
"Blood." He spoke it gruffly, reluctantly.  
  
Kagome's head shot up, her cheeks turning pale. "....blood?"  
  
"....Human blood. Lots of it."  
  
Within seconds, the bell on the gate was clanging wildly, the sentinels yelling loudly. "They have returned!" As the wives heard the call, a kind of scramble occurred in the streets. The dust of the street flared up as they rushed to meet their husbands.  
  
With a loud cranking noise, the wooden gate was flung open, and the crowd saw the band of exterminators moving up over the mountain pass below.  
  
Kagome pushed through the crowd to see who was approaching. With a long, relieved sigh, everyone saw the head of their village moving forward to greet them.  
  
Kagome looked closer, her throat choking a little. His uniform was covered in horrible rips, dark blood caked in streams along his broad leg. His face was set grimly.  
  
And she noticed that he was carrying something in his arms.  
  
It was a body, small, its limbs hanging limply towards the ground, thick bandages wrapped around them.  
  
"......Kohaku....."  
  
A/N: I'm so evil, aren't I? Please review!  
  
Plus, leaving aside the events of this chapter, anyone have any bright ideas for the plot? If you'd like me to add in Naraku, or Kouga or such, or just leave it in the quiet vein it's going now, please let me know. Otherwise, it may wrap up within the next few chapters if I don't have a central villain or skirmish to move it around. Look forward to hearing your thoughts! 


	4. He's Always Right Beside Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I love Inuyasha with all my heart. But he is like a bird, and he'll always fly away.....::cringe::

**A/N: **Awwww so many cool reviews. You guys are awesome! I'm glad I chose to write a Miroku/Sango story....not only because they're totally awesome, but because there really AREN'T that many good fics for the pairing out there. Well....sorry, this chapter is not as humorous as the rest of the story so far. But, it was necessary, so if you want to get some laughs, chapter 5 should have more of that.

This one's kind of short. I wrote it in a hurry because I'm on vacation, and it was very lucky for me to find a computer i could type this up on. This might be my last chance to post anything for the next month. So enjoy!

You know the drill- read and review please!!

**"My Priest Charming"**

**CHAPTER 4: He's Always Right Beside Me**

The first person to reach the village chief was Mirokur. Seeing Kohaku flailing so limply had jarred his body into motion. By the short, grim nod that the older exterminator had sent him, he automatically knew that Kohaku was still alive. But, by the looks of it, only barely.

Letting the man rush his son into the waiting arms of the patient wives at the fate, Miroku began looking around wildly, wondering fearfully if Sango had suffered the same kinds of injuries as her brother.

For a few grueling moments, there was a bated silence, as a crowd of men moved up on the peek of the hidden pathway that lead to the village. Coupled with the envoy that had been sent out to retrieve them, marched the taiji-ya of the village. As a whole they looked drawn and withered. As the women began to pick out the standing as their husbands or sons, Kagome, standing nearby, was warmed by the relieved cries that escaped from between pursed lips.

It seemed as if Kohaku was not the only one in bad shape. The demon they had been sent to exterminate was a part of a much larger family of demons. After the extermination job had been successfully completed, more demons had returned in a full-on assault against the taiji-ya. In the end, the ranks had managed to protect the small farms from further attack, but the fight had been long and excruciating. Though many had come close to death, there had not yet been any casualties.

The wounds were grievous. The procession of men moved in painful strides. Upon stretchers and backs the wounded men were hauled, and it had made traveling the hilly terrain difficult.

Out of the clouds of dust, Miroku faintly made out the shadows of the figure of a lone woman, limping besides the ranks of men. As both he and Kagome saw her, they rushed to her side. Miroku let out a long-contained sigh of relief to be in her presence again. Only lately had the realization dawned on him that there was probability that Sango would not return. And, somewhere deep inside of him, a nerve that hadn't been touched since the death of his father was struck.

Her friends were alarmed by Sango's wounds. Though she had the scant to move on her own, she still looked pained and downtrodden. Her lower leg and knee was bound thickly with heavy cotton, and whatever had happened to it was causing her to move with labored steps. A thick cut splintered across her brow, leaving clusters of crusted blood on her temple and the corner of her eye. Her left arm was caught up in a makeshift cloth sling.

Kagome laid a light hand on her friend's shoulder, her voice choked up in worry. "Sango-chan! Are you OK?"

Sango smiled grimly at them both, but a hint of panic flickered in her eyes. "Where did my father take Kohaku?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome had left the room at the left wing of the chief's house, giving the excuse that she had to grab new cotton cloths and fresh water. Of course, any fool would know that getting water and cloths would not take longer than a few minutes. So what if she had taken a half an hour already? After the bustle of worried housewives and an anxious father that had surrounded him all day, Kohaku's room needed peace and quiet.

Since Sango had had her wounds treated properly, she had sat herself beside her brother's bed and hadn't moved once. Miroku had taken the same route, planting himself right beside the wounded woman. Six hours and neither had even hinted at the desire to stand or even eat.

Sango, unable to sit on her injured leg, sat awkwardly, skewing her legs to the side and leaning her splinted arm on her thigh. In her hand, she kept a tight grasp on Kohaku's clammy fingers, a perpetually watery gaze focused on her brother's unnaturally pale face. He was plagued by a high fever, tossing lightly and mumbling strange words in his sleep.

Beside her, Miroku sat, a stoic look darkening his normally carefree demeanor, watching the boy with the same solemnity as Sango.

Outside the room, graced in the fading light of dusk, Kagome hummed a simple tune to herself. Taking a lingering glance at Sango and Miroku, she finally turned to poke at the hot coals of the dinner fire, rustling up the flames in preparation for cooking. This is where Inuyasha found her.

He flapped into the room in his red haori, and Kagome's head shot up in surprise. She sent him a tired smile, her voice hushed. "Look what the cat dragged in." She teased. "What brings you here?"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her, gracefully flopping to a seated position against the wall beside her. "How's the brat doing?" he said it gently.

Kagome feigned surprise at his question, then smiled at him again. "Kohaku-kun is...recovering. He'll survive the wounds, but it may take some time."

Inuyasha nodded slowly at the appraisal of Kohaku's condition. He craned his neck a little to see into the room behind Kagome. Catching a glimpse of Miroku and Sango, he snorted. "What's the monk doing in there?"

Kagome's smile spread more deviously. "He hasn't even touched her all day, or said one disrespectful word. I'm proud of him."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't expect it to last for too long!"

Kagome tsked lightly. "I think you'll see that there's more to Miroku than meets the eye...like he's got something in there other than perversion."

Inuyasha grunted. "Whatever...That still doesn't answer my question. Why the hell is he hanging around?"

Kagome looked at him sidelong, incredulity twisting her features. "You haven't seen it? Miroku.....he....cares for Sango,"

"Yeah! He cares about her ass!"

"Inuyasha! Don't be so vulgar! I think Sango may be special to him...As well as him being somewhat special to her." She sighed happily at the thought.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had just grown another head. He snorted again. "I don't see it..."

Kagome looked at him dryly. "I guess I shouldn't have expected you to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a very long day. Sango's muscles were tired, her wounds were twinging in pain, and her eyes were blurry and strained from lack of sleep. After spending the entire day at Kohaku's bedside, she had made her way out into the empty training field where she and her brother had trained together.

Settling herself in the thick, clean grass, she stared wanly out into the sea of stars above her. "May I join you?" Miroku's golden staff was buried in the soft dirt next to her leg. Sango didn't respond, but didn't object as Miroku sat down cross-legged. It was silent for a while, both of them peering out into the endless dark expanse of the sky, beleaguered with their own thoughts.

"Kagome said Kohaku will recover just fine with the right amount of rest." Sango nodded silently, sadness apparent on her face.

"...What's troubling you, Sango?"

Sango sighed deeply, her voice choking and hesitant. "It's my fault that Kohaku is in the condition he is now. I should have...never allowed him to come along with us. He just wasn't ready!"

Miroku watched her face contort, as a small tear rolled of her cheek. His lips twisted in sympathy. "Sango..." he began, a sad smile playing around his lips. "No matter what happened out there, it is not your fault. Kohaku was of the correct age to fight, he was well-trained, and most importantly, he knew exactly what he was getting into. Almost every fighter out there was wounded- including you." He nodded to her bandaged body. "He's going to be just fine- don't worry."

She looked at him, her eyes widening.

He grinned kindly. "So....smile."

Even in the haze of sadness and exhaustion, Sango felt a blush rising in her, and was grateful that Miroku had been there. "Thank you, Houshi-sama...."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week later, and Kohaku was still in bed. But, now, he was conscious. He was talking, and eating, and laughing feebly. Sango still stayed at his side by day, but was able to leave him alone in the nights. His fever was quickly dying, leaving dark pockets underneath the boy's eyes and strain in his face.

His bodily wounds were still painful to him, though. Cuts and bruises ran up his arms, and a welt from the demons' poison had bubbled on his lower abdomen. His right wrist was broken and his leg muscles twisted. But, he was smiling. And that was better than anything Sango could have hoped for.

Exactly seven days after the taiji-ya had returned home, the bell was rung at the front gate. But it was different this time. The bell wasn't a cry of warning or a cry of fear, as had been expected last week. This time, it was more of a greeting. Someone had come to visit- most likely a new customer.

Sango was with Kohaku, smiling under his teasing jokes, and gently spoon-feeding him a thick soup. She heard the ring of the bell, faintly, but didn't even bother to raise her head. If it was something urgent, she would be notified. They knew exactly where to find her, and she wouldn't leave her brother's side for any distraction.

About ten minutes later, Sango heard loud voices in the foyer. A middle-age man, it sounded like, and a young girl with a sweet voice. She didn't make anything of it until she heard Miroku's voice interspersed in the conversation. By the sounds of it, he was back to his old self, wheedling to the young woman about her beauty, and how necessary it was for her to grace the village with their presence just a bit longer.

Sango sighed to herself, and Kohaku giggled as a faint slap was heard from the adjacent room.

The sigh still heavy in her voice, Sango leaned back to see the faces of the visitors. "Houshi-sama!" she called. "Who is it?"

"Sango! It seems as if the taiji-ya have a brand new assignment." Somehow, she didn't like the sound of his voice, and the perverted smile she could hear almost as well as she could see it. "You wouldn't happen to mind if I came along, would you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **OK, so that definitely wasn't the longest chapter I've ever written, or the most detailed. But it performed it's duty! And awww some nice Miroku/Sango stuff. As hinted by their "new assignment" there promises to be more fun in the next chapter. Crazy Houshi Hijinks and Taiji-ya Trouble. So, stick around! And read and review, please!


	5. A Pervert's Paradise

DICSCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! 

**A/N: **Yay! Everybody really seems to love this story, and it makes me proud. I was really, at first considering only keeping this at 6 chapters, since I'm writing 3 other stories at the moment, but I guess the end of this chapter changed that. I still don't know if it will be extremely long, but it will be over 6 chapters...Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this...

"My Priest Charming" 

**CHAPTER 5: A Pervert's Paradise**

Sango had discovered quickly that trying to travel on foot with an injured leg was not the way to go. Lots of labored limping, and excuses for Miroku to suggest that he carry her on his back. She was monumentally grateful to herself for having remembered to bring Kirara with her. The large demon cat was very useful, and much less embarrassing to ride than a certain guileful monk.

They had been traveling along the countryside for the better half of the day, the fields and rice paddies passing by slowly, melding into familiar landscape. The group was small, but would have provided a formidable enemy, had any bandits happened upon them. Sango rode atop the large cat, while Miroku paced easily beside her. The man and woman who had asked for the assistance of the exterminators walked in front, leading the way down the forking roads.

Sango's ears, as always, were sharp in picking up the noises around her. They were relaxing sounds. The soft jangle of Miroku's staff as it hit the hard ground at every step. The predictable plod of Kirara's feet. The wind through the trees, the chatter of small children along the wayside, and even the steady buzz of crickets, appearing in the approaching dusk. She breathed in, contented. It had been a while since she had been outside the village gates.

Of course, she hadn't planned her trip to be quite like this. The fact that Miroku had tagged along, instead of another taiji-ya, had irked her. She had suggested to her father that one of the young soldiers come along, but, of course they had all been wounded. She had begged for Kagome to come- but she had been needed to tend to the injured men, and she had seemed none to worried that Sango and Miroku would do just fine as a team. Sango had even called on Inuyasha to accompany them, but the half demon was not one to dole out favors so easily. He had sneered that he would rather shove nails in his eyes then spend that much time with Miroku.

Miroku had never ceased to make her nervous, in a way that confused her tremendously. Adrenaline, jumbling nerves, anger, embarrassment- she couldn't hide these things whenever he was around. What was the use of being a trained soldier, anyway, if you couldn't learn to keep up your guard around someone as silly as a lecherous monk? She would never understand.

But she had noted, a week before, that his mind must have not been all full of fun and games. The way he had patiently sat by her side as she tended to Kohaku. And he had even comforted her...acted uncharacteristically sweet. Of course, that could have always been another way to make a pass on her. Perhaps that was where all of her confusion sprang from. Really- what was Miroku? Was the sweetness she had seen a sign that they were growing closer?

She glanced over at him stealthily, chewing on her lip. It wasn't something she could come right out and ask him. Maybe she would never find out.

He was asking her something, so she waylaid her thoughts quickly. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows lightly. "You're feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine." She heard her voice roll out coldly. Damn him and his kindness. Now she'd never know.

"We can rest for tonight if you'd like-"

"That's quite alright."

They both fell into silence, the pattern of their steps seemed to ring out loudly.

Then Miroku spoke. "So....refresh me. What exactly is the plan of action?"

Sango sighed. He had basically trapped her in a corner, made it impossible for her not to talk to him. How could any one person be so crafty? "We don't really have a plan yet. We have to know the exact details of what we're dealing with first."

And here was the tricky part. The part where Miroku really had stressed that he should come along for the ride. The two villagers that had shown up at their door, had had quite a problem with the mountain demon beside their home. Now, you would suppose, in any other case, this demon would be a ravishing beauty that attracted men to her side. Sango only wished it were true. Then, perhaps Miroku would go alone, be trapped by an evil yet beautiful demon, and he would get what he deserved, the pervert....

But the demon itself wasn't a problem. It was the demon's prey that was really starting to bug her. The noble's daughter- the most beautiful woman in the village. She had been taken hostage by the mountain demon. Miroku had seemed to think he was the perfect man for the job.

Now, Sango was feeling like she was nothing more than his keeper.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sango was curled up next to the fire, polishing her hiraikotsu with care. Miroku sat near her, cross-legged, his eyes dancing in the light of the flickering flames. They had arrived at the village well after sunset, and the village's chief had immediately called his wife to cook them a meal.

"You've been very quiet today," Miroku spoke, his eyes not turning in her direction.

Of course she had been quiet today...how could she speak to him, when she didn't know how to form the syllables- what tone to use- unforgiving? Accepting? Caring? Their relationship was growing into something beyond her comprehension, and Sango was left without knowledge of how to act.

"I've just been thinking about things..."

"Worried about Kohaku?"

Sango made a small sigh, then nodded. It was partly true. Her mind had been wracked with worry and guilt over her brother since his first extermination. But, it wasn't what her mind was most focused on.

"He admires you very much, out of all the exterminators, I think..."

Sango didn't answer, but pierced the bone boomerang with her gaze. He always liked to wander into personal territory in conversation, but so kindly. She had been so used to, of late, having to drag him away from girls or act offended at his actions. To look him in the eye with complete seriousness was making her nervous.

And who _had _put them alone in such a small room?

As if on cue with her thoughts, the village's chief entered the room, a pleasant smile gracing his round features. "We welcome you here, taiji-ya. It pleases us that the exterminators have agreed to help us out...but.." he surveyed the two with a kind of confused disappointment. "Why are there only two of you? I had hoped that you could have sent many more."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sango immediately was apologetic. "It grieves me to inform you, Akashi-sama, that there has been a recent battle in which many of our men were wounded. We were the only two that could be spared."

He bit his lip almost nervously. "Ah, that is indeed grievous."

Miroku cleared his throat. "If I may ask, why do you need more than two hunters?"

"The demons of the mountain, they have taken my lovely daughter away. They have told the village that they will kill her."

"Why was she taken away?"

The older man's voice trembled. "I...do not know..."

Miroku was quiet for a moment, then spoke once more. "Well, we are more powerful then we look. We will stake out the area tomorrow once we have rested, and see what we can do. That is all I can offer." Sango marveled at how his tone had become unnaturally sharp, almost rude. But, why was he acting this way towards a country man who needed their help? She looked on silently.

"Yes...." The chief said, slowly. "That would be wise..." the words sounded doubtful, hesitant.

Miroku had folded his hands inside his robe sleeves, was studying the fire once more.

"You two...." The chief spoke now towards Sango. "You are married, then?"

Sango nearly dropped the heavy weapon on the wooden floor, as a squeak escaped her mouth. "....Married?! We-we're no such thing!" She was blushing darkly.

The man looked apologetic, as he bowed to her. "I am sorry if I have offended you. Unfortunately, we have but one spare room in my house, and I must ask for you to share a room, if that is not too much to ask."

She shook her head, silently. What could she say to that, after all?

The chief finally bowed out of their room, leaving them to their own devices.

Miroku was grinning slightly, even as he looked deep in thought. Sango tried not to meet his eyes. Married? Did they really look like a couple? Of course not! Where could anyone get a thought like that from?

"You know, you didn't have to deny it so adamantly!" He said it with mock offense, as he smiled teasingly.

She frowned, embarrassed. "I just didn't want anyone...to get the wrong impression." She rubbed the cleaning cloth harder on the smooth surface, so he wouldn't see her hands shake. Then, a thought coming to her, her head popped up again. "Why were you so rude to him?"

"Don't you think what he said was suspicious?"

"What do you mean?! His daughter needs to be saved! What could be less suspicious?"

Miroku sighed. "I may just be reading too much into his actions...but something about the way he spoke irritated me. When he talked about his daughter, he barely even flinched, as if he were not sad. Then, he insisted that there be more taiji-ya, without even seeing our strengths....I don't know if I trust him."

Sango listened hard, taking it all in. She didn't know who was right, but, somehow, Miroku's words made sense to her. "I don't know if I believe those things..." she said, quietly. "But, it may be safe to keep an eye out for extra suspicions or danger."

Miroku nodded. "I think that is the only thing we can do."

He yawned widely. "And, I think it's time we get some rest."

"I agree."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think! I wrote this chapter kind of hastily in order to get it up faster. I'll be going back later this weekend to revise it.

Also, if you get a chance, I would appreciate it if you could check out my new fic, "A Match Made in Heaven." It's InuKag and MirSan, and I think it has great potential. I, personally, adore it.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Honestly!

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha is not under my ownership... 

**A/N: **WOW. I've been trying not to become one of those authors. You know the type. Don't update for two whole months! Well, I barely beat that two-month mark...and I apologize heavily for it. I've been preoccupied with not only 3 other fics, but senior year and the millions of things I have to get done. It took me a while to really develop what I wanted to say in this chapter, but I finally got through it. Once again, sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter makes up for it!

****

**"My Priest Charming"**

****

**Chapter 6: Honestly!**

Miroku shaded his eyes from the sharp rays of the sun above them. The harsh light shot down the mountain like a waterfall, blinding them as they tried to climb.

He sighed quietly to himself, digging his golden staff into the rocky earth in front of him. "I still have a bad feeling about this situation..." He glanced furtively over his shoulder, noticing that the village chief was watching them move up the mountain, from the outskirts of the village. It really was so strange the way he was acting...nervous, confusing...

Miroku's only choice had been to follow Sango to the demon's lair. She insisted that they move as quickly as possible. It was obvious she wanted to save the village girl as quickly as possible, so that she could be with Kohaku again. She had stated that, if the chief was a liar and a cheat, it was better they find out sooner than later...then they could deal with it.

He exhaled wryly. At least he had a good view. Wasted effort and possible danger were always beat by Sango's firm, round-

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Miroku looked up sharply, his eyes widened in innocence. "What do you think you're doing?"

He grinned widely, noticing that his hand was just centimeters away from Sango's bottom....Oops.

"It's reflex, I swear, Sango! I didn't even mean to...." Puppy dog eyes would work this time...hopefully.

She slapped his hand away with simmering features, as she turned back to face the slope of the mountain. "Please control yourself. We need to get rid of this demon as fast we can. Now, focus! Do you feel the same energy coming from that cave that I do?" She balanced by leaning against the ridge, pointing towards the open cave mouth at the very tip of the cliff.

Miroku nodded, slowly, resisting the urge to support her hips to prevent her from falling. He very wisely snatched his hands back instead. "It's faint, but I can feel it..."

Sango's eyes narrowed in determination. "Good. Kirara can take us the rest of the way up." She began to check the straps and pouches on her body, preparing for a fight.

Miroku looked down at the ground again, abnormal apprehension playing in his thoughts. "Sango....do you mind if we think this out just a little bit, before we rush headlong into a fight? I'm not really a stickler for saving evil demons, but there's something weird in this situation..."

Sango sighed loudly. "What is it now?" She was turned away from him again, studying the cliff above.

"Well....the village chief....he's gone."

"...Gone?"

"Well, just a moment ago, he was standing there watching us. And, then he disappeared." Miroku surveyed the ground again, wondering if the man had just changed position. He was nowhere to be seen.

Sango was already sitting upright on Kirara's back, and gestured for him to hop on the demon cat's back. "I'm sure he didn't just vanish. Neither one of us sensed any dangerous energy coming from him last night. He's not a demon or a ghost. There's probably just something pressing he had to attend to in the village." Her brain nagged at her, that maybe she should give Miroku's words some thought. After all, he was as experienced as her in dealing with demons, and his observations tended to be on the mark.

But, not quite up to the task of swallowing her pride, she waited stonily for the monk to sit behind her. They would just have to slay the demon, and find the consequences afterwards. It was most important now that she be at home with Kohaku and with the village that needed her...it was also important that she get some quiet time away from Miroku, so she could sort out her thoughts.

Kirara floated gracefully onto the breeze, swooping up over the cliffs towards the gaping cave at the top. As they neared the top, the energy of the demon began to feel very distinct. A shiver ran up Sango's spine. It was distinct in the way that she felt like turning around. It spiked up the back of her neck in little prickles, and suggested that discontent and rage dwelled inside the cave. She felt Miroku buckle just a little behind her, his knuckles becoming white on the curve of his golden staff. He had felt it too. Now, the dilemma of the village chief was far behind them, as they measured what they were up against.

They slid of the back of the two-tailed cat with ease, their feet making soft thuds on the hard ground as they landed, already poised for fight. Who knew what was waiting for them inside the cave. Sango immediately tied on her mask to prevent harm from any noxious gases, and hefted her boomerang over her shoulder.

"Let's go," she intoned softly, not even turning to look at Miroku.

He sighed wearily for a moment, watching her head towards the cave. What was the reason he had come along with her again? He couldn't remember desiring to be eaten alive by a mountain demon. His eyes followed the curves of her body as she moved. Oh yes, now he remembered....

Lifting his staff to be held horizontally as his makeshift weapon, Miroku moved too into the depths of the shadowy cave. As he entered, another shiver shot through him. It was shockingly cold in the dark space, the smell of death and the cool sting of moss and brackish water hanging between the slate walls. Sango was just a few feet ahead of him, taking careful steps as they entered the unknown. Even he, normally so calm in such situations, was feeling apprehension for both him and his lady companion. After all it was important she be home as soon as possible. He would have to make sure she was in shape to get there after this task.

"Did you hear that?" Sango's whisper drifted to his ears.

Miroku focused hard, his ears trained to hear whatever noise she was referring to. Suddenly, from the pitch-black bowels of the cave, he heard a wail of a human woman. "It's the chief's daughter!" He spoke, feeling they were on the right track. Now, if only they could have seen further than a few feet ahead.

Sango began moving faster, and Miroku began jogging to keep up with her quick steps. There was a bend in the corridor ahead of them- he could see a faint greenish light shimmering along the wall in front of them. Here was where the girl would be kept. A little part of him was looking forward to this moment. If she was beautiful, and he saved her...well, he could think of the possibilities.

They very soon reached the bend- like an open doorway with light shining from the room behind it.

Miroku grinned devilishly in his mind, as he viewed the scene ahead of him. She was just as beautiful as he had hoped. The chief's daughter, a bundle of dark hair and sweet features was bound up with rope in the corner of the room. All around her were pockets of the greenish light, obviously the magic of the mountain demon that had captured her. A smile glinting in his eyes, Miroku automatically began crossing to her.

"Fair lady! It is fortunate for you that we have come to save you from ill fate?" His arms opened wide in greeting.

Sango hung back, and a mixture of emotions flew through her at the sight in front of her. Miroku, the lecher he was, had already lost his wits in the face of a beautiful girl, and was already finding an excuse to place his hands on a strange woman's body...rope was a fantastic alibi, wasn't it? He also seemed to have forgotten his reluctance in entering the cave. She fumed for a moment, until her senses began sharpening to the room around them. If this was the demon's lair, and they had felt its energy throughout the cave, where was it hiding now? Why hadn't it already come out to attack them?

Her eyes began to dart around the cavern, trying to find her clue.

"Now, don't worry....I'll get these ropes untied in no time..." A very worrisome smile spread across Miroku's boyish face.

Then within seconds, Sango saw it. "Miroku- get away from her!"

He looked slightly miffed, an innocent-looking expression on his features. "But...I didn't do anything, Sango...."

"Get away from her- she's not who you think she is!"

Alarmed by her urgent tone, Miroku sprang back, swinging his staff in front of him. Then, he too saw what Sango had. In between the layers of ropes on the girl, a strange light was forming. It was the same sickly green that radiated from the patched along the walls and the floor. The girl was no human- this was the demon they had been searching for all along.

The dark energy in the room suddenly spiked dramatically, as her true form was revealed. Miroku's face now had morphed from pure flirtation to stone seriousness, and Sango marveled silently about the quick change. "What have you done with the chief's daughter?" He demanded firmly, the rings of his staff now pointed menacingly at the woman who was now growing horns and grotesquely clawed fingers.

Sango's heart beat fast as she saw the exchange. Thinking quickly, and seeing no real weapons upon the body of the demon, she began lifting her bone boomerang to subdue the horrific-looking thing. Before she or Miroku had the chance to attack, though, they found themselves thrown together in a heap, the ropes that had been previously wrapped around the girl, now binding them tight together, back-to-back. Sango gasped as the air was shoved out of her lungs, and they stumbled back into the hard floor.

She saw how the ropes had been actual extensions of the demon's body, and now were wiry tentacles pressing the two together in a tight bond. Miroku struggled up to a sitting position behind her, and she heard a rather annoyed-sounding sniff issue from his nose.

"Ahh...." The demon purred, her voice husky and rather sensuous. The pretty human face was now green like the rest of her body, the eyes as red as hot coals as she surveyed her prisoners. "The taiji-ya, and of course...the lustful monk." Her eyes ran over Miroku.

Sango grunted quietly. "I see your reputation precedes you, Houshi-sama!" She shot over her shoulder, still annoyed at his conduct....well, every time he was around other women.

She could imagine the pleading look in his face as he responded. "I've never met her, honestly!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I know that!" she shot back, although she swore to herself she wouldn't have been in the least bit surprised if Miroku had laid his hands on this particular demon. She nudged his side a little with her elbow. If they were thinking in the same direction, he would see how the situation was less demanding than it had first appeared. As seconds passed, she began noticing how the bonds around them weren't very tight. This demon wasn't as strong as she acted. Returning her glare to the demon in front of them, Sango began moving one of her hands beneath the bonds, struggling with the pouch around her thigh....it was there somewhere....

"Why have you captured us like this?" Miroku sensed Sango needed the time for stalling, and brought up the question that was most prevalent in their minds. "And I ask again- where have you put the girl?"

The demon-woman looked at him for a long moment, her dark eyes glittering with an evil kind of mirth. And then, she began to laugh. First, a small chuckle, and then a deep, frightening chortle that seemed to shake the room around them. "Girl? I would be surprised that the clever taiji-ya would not be able to figure something so simple as my ploy. There never was a girl!" She giggled menacingly, her brows lowered deviously.

Sango's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "Never...was?" her hand paused at her hip, confusion settling over her.

"I told you there was something weird going on..." Miroku whispered almost inaudibly, and Sango's face flushed a little. Now there really was the question of where the village's loyalty lay. Had they just walked straight into a trap? The demon woman had just what she wanted!

"Now, all we must do to finish this lovely ceremony is to wait for the rest of your taiji-ya to arrive."

"....The rest of the taiji-ya...?"

Or maybe not.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **OK that was kinda short. But, now that I finished setting up for the following events, I can write the next update a lot faster. There will be plenty of humor, romance and action to satisfy everyone. I assume there will be about two more chapters in this story, unless there's something else I need to explore. So, thank you for sticking with me and not pelting me with angry emails. See you soon!


End file.
